100 por ciento Miz
by xp2011
Summary: Lo que le puede pasar al Miz en un mismo evento


**WWE, Raw, Smackdown y marcas asociadas son propiedad de WWE Entertainment. Este fic es solo para propósitos de entretenimiento.**

 **Este fic contiene anotaciones en cursiva, que significan dichos en la narración latinoamericana (versión corta). Convenciones de los comentaristas: CC es Carlos Cabrera, MR es Marcelo Rodríguez y JS es Jerry Soto. Nombres de movidas según la narración latinoamericana.**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **WWE Smackdown**

 **Noviembre de 2016**

 **Primer segmento**

 _MR: Cabaaaalga, familia hispana. Comenzó el programa de la ecuación perfecta: acción, emoción, diversión, superestrellas y en perfecto español. Nosotros somos…_

 _JS: Jerry Soto…_

 _MR: …y Marcelo Rodríguez. Esto es Smackdown Live._

The Miz y Maryse estaban en el ring.

Mesdames et Messieurs, bonsoir – dijo Maryse – Ahora pónganse de pie y ayúdenme a darle la bienvenida al hombre más grandioso del mundo. Mi esposo, su campeón intercontinental, The Miz.

Bienvenidos al show más querido de la historia de WWE – dijo The Miz – Bienvenidos a… Miz TV.

Y nuestro invitado es alguien que deben ver, porque es un fenómeno que ha cautivado a todo el universo – añadió The Miz – Damas y caballeros, James Ellsworth.

 _MR: Pero Miz, debes invitar a gente prestigiosa, no a mequetrefes salidos de la nada._

 _JS: Ráscate si te pica._

James Ellsworth apareció feliz. Al llegar al ring, saludó a The Miz y Maryse y se sentó en la silla dispuesta para él. The Miz y Maryse hicieron preguntas a Ellsworth sobre su carrera luchística y sus expectativas en WWE. Ellsworth afirmó que era una oportunidad única el estar en el elenco estelar y que iba a dar lo mejor de sí.

Después de todo, cualquiera con 2 manos tiene oportunidad para luchar – dijo Ellsworth.

Sabes, está bien que tengas esa actitud, porque tenemos una sorpresa para ti – dijo Maryse.

Créenos, te va a gustar – añadió The Miz.

En ese momento, Braun Strowman apareció. Ellsworth estaba asustado.

 _JS: Ándale…_

 _MR: ¿Querías postre, mequetrefe? ¡Coge tu flan de coco!_

Mientras Strowman se acercaba al ring, Ellsworth se paró de la silla y salió del ring, escabulléndose entre el público. Strowman lo seguía.

 _MR: Señoras y señores, hay que tener algo claro. Ellsworth aún no está preparado para el elenco estelar. Que se vaya a NXT._

 _JS: Ay, Marcelo, no seas aguafiestas. Dale una oportunidad._

 _MR: ¿Una oportunidad para James como se llame? Es lo mismo que decir que mi abuela Anacleta es una supermodelo. ¡Un poco de por favor!_

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Segundo segmento**

En backstage, Ellsworth estaba siendo perseguido por Strowman a través de un pasillo.

 _JS: Hemos regresado, familia, y James Ellsworth está siendo perseguido por la montaña humana, Braun Strowman._

 _MR: Ya quiero ver a ese James desguañingado, para que no vuelva por un tiempo._

De repente, Strowman es atacado por la Familia Wyatt.

 _MR: Oye, Strowman es atacado por los Wyatt._

 _JS: ¿Qué quééé?_

Finalizando el ataque, Randy Orton aplica un RKO a Strowman, derribándolo y dejándolo tendido en el piso.

De vuelta en el ring, combate entre Kane y Baron Corbin. Kane obtiene la victoria.

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Tercer segmento**

 _MR: Argentina, Bolivia, Brasil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, España, Guatemala, Honduras, México, Nicaragua, Panamá, Paraguay, Perú, República Dominicana, Uruguay, Venezuela, Puerto Rico…_

 _JS: Puerrto Rrico…_

 _MR: Bonaire, Curazao, Aruba, Belice, Trinidad-Tobago, Guyana, Guadalupe, Martinica y áreas aledañas, gracias familia hispana, gracias por preferirnos._

Combate por el campeonato femenino de Smackdown entre Becky Lynch y Alexa Bliss. Becky Lynch obtiene la victoria y retiene el título.

 _JS: Y después de comerciales, un combate inesperado. The Miz enfrenta a un oponente sorpresa por el campeonato intercontinental._

 _MR: Espero que esto no sea un no bueno punto com._

 _JS: Ya venimos, familia._

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Cuarto y último segmento**

The Miz y Maryse están en el ring. Él está a punto de enfrentar a un rival sorpresa por el campeonato intercontinental.

 _MR: Estamos de vuelta en Smackdown Live para la familia hispana. Y por orden de Daniel Bryan, el Miz va a defender su título ante un oponente sorpresa._

 _JS: Me preguntó quién será._

 _MR: Ojalá que sea James como se llame, para que aprenda a respetar a las superestrellas._

Suena la música de Shane McMahon, dejando sorprendidos a The Miz y Maryse.

 _MR: Nooo…_

 _JS: Ándale, ¿será posible?_

Entonces Shane McMahon aparece.

 _MR: No puede ser, es Shane McMahon. Será el oponente sorpresa._

 _JS: El comisionado diciendo presente._

 _MR: Mayuuuya…_

El combate fue The Miz vs Shane McMahon. Durante el combate, Shane ha neutralizado los intentos de Maryse por hacer trampa en favor de The Miz. Finalizando el combate, Shane aplica un pedigree a The Miz para obtener la victoria y quedarse con el título, dejando en shock a Maryse.

 _MR: ¿Será posible? ¿Un pedigree?_

 _JS: Ajá, ahora sí que sí para el Miz._

 _MR: Pedigree para el Miz, imitando a la hermana. No voy a contar, no voy a contar, y no voy a contar._

 _JS: No hizo falta, no hizo falta y no hizo falta. El nuevo campeón intercontinental se llama Shane McMahon._

 _MR: Bueno, debo reconocer que Shane O'Mac tiene potencial para desguañingar. Lástima que no sea mayuyero._

 _MR: fans arroba WWE en español punto com. Escríbannos, queremos saber de ustedes. Nosotros nos vamos, somos…_

 _JS: Jerry Soto…_

 _MR: Y Marcelo Rodríguez. Hasta la próxima semana. Cabalga._


End file.
